stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy (Hamtaro)
Sandy (トラハムちゃん, Torahamu-chan, Spanish "Tigrilla") is an athletic, sporty, but gentle Ham-Ham. Her twin brother is Stan. Sandy has a crush on Maxwell and has since become a couple. Sandy, has a "valley girl" accent. She keeps the Ham-Hams on their toes with her sporty style all the while keeping a close eye on her flirtatious twin brother, Stan. Character Owned by Hillary. She is a sporty young girl Ham who carries a ribbon baton. Her interest in rhythmic gymnastics has been influenced by Hillary, who is a gold medal gymnast. She has a crush on Maxwell. While in the English version it might seem that the two have confessed their affections in Let's Dance, Sandy!, in the Japanese episodes, it is not confirmed until A Little Love Story!. In the English version, she has a valley girl accent. Sandy can be told apart from Stan by her trademark ribbon on her tail, whereas Stan instead usually carries maracas. Sandy also sometimes has a pink ribbon. Friendships Stan Stan is Sandy's older twin brother, and she dislikes it when he flirts with her friends (mainly Pashmina and Bijou) and when she notices him doing it she makes him stop. Sometimes she uses her ribbon to pull Stan away by his tail. Sandy is easily annoyed by her brother's antics and often gets frustrated with him, though she loves him very much, as he loves her. When she and her brother were very young, they were separated, and Sandy made it her goal to find him again, a goal which was achieved with the ham-ham's help. Relationships Maxwell Maxwell and Sandy are considered as an official couple in the English series since Let's Dance, Sandy! after Hamtaro asks Maxwell how he feels about Sandy on her behalf. In the Japanese show, they are not official until A Little Love Story! when Maxwell reads a story of two lovers and Sandy tries to make him understand how she feels, and at the end of the episode they both strongly imply that they love each other. The relationship isn't poked at much but is also shown in The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story! and It's Art, Sandy!. Notable Episodes * Let's Dance, Sandy! (#13) * The Search for Sandy's Brother (#14) * Stan and Sandy Make Up (#51) * Kind Flora (#126) * Laugh, Hillary! (#134) * Come On, Stan! (#136) * A Little Love Story! (#156) * The Ham-Ham Explorers and the Romance Story! (#174) * I'm Worried About My Sister! (#189) * It's Art, Sandy! (#273) Gallery See also:Sandy/Gallery Trivia * In the first volume of ''Tottoko Hamutaro: Hamuchanzu de Gozaimachu!, ''Sandy's birthday is June 22nd. Her birthday was changed to June 6th when Stan was created later on. *Her and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals